The Widower
The Widower is a PC superhero in the Century City campaign played by Sam. Summary The Widower is a superhero in Century City. He was one of the founding members of This City Fights Back and later a founding member of The Sentinels. Background Early Life James DiMarco was born to an Italian family in Grovedale. Graduating school, he acquired a bachelor’s degree in business and went to work for Titan Industries. He dated and married Shireen Tikyani who, unbeknownst to Jim, was actually the superhero Lady Dynamo. During and attack by Gorloth on Century City in 2011, Lady Dynamo was killed saving Jim. He suddenly realized that his pregnant wife was Lady Dynamo. With her dying breath she pressed her wedding ring into his hands and declared her love. In the days to come Jim realized that her ring granted incredible immunity to damage, and his ring seemed to have unlocked the ability to generate heat and flame based attacks around his hands. This City Fights Back Jim and the rest of the founding members of This City Fights Back were gathered by the heroine Vision in 2011 and informed that she had seen them together defending the city. The group tentatively formed and began fighting crime in the city. With both his own ring and his wife's Jim took the role as one of the main combatants of the group, coupling the damage resistance his wife's ring gave him with his boxing skills and the flame powers his own ring gave him. Betrayal Jim and TCFB had relied heavily on information his streetwise brother Giovanni "Gio" DiMarco provided him on targets to focus his crime fighting upon. Jim eventually realized that Gio was a soldier in the Romero crime family and was manipulating several of This City Fights Back’s early missions for the gain of his mafia. After Gio attempted to kill Madame Amriya it was the last straw and Jim was forced to go against his own brother. During the climactic fight, Gio was dosed on Supe and took over Jim’s own body to harm his friends, though Jim does not remember the moments when he was possessed. Jim was deeply torn about Gio’s betrayal and eventual arrest and is deeply troubled by it. The Sentinels In 2012 This City Fights Back disbanded and several of the members, including Jim, created a new group called the Sentinels. They were better organized than TCFB and the goal was to continue to help and protect Century City while learning from the mistakes of TCFB. Physical Capabilities The Widower has the strength, flexibility and natural durability of a man his age who works out intensely on a regular basis. Additionally he is a skilled amateur boxer and capable hand to hand combatant. Superhuman Abilities None, however the Widower’s rings allow him superhuman abilities. Lady Dynamo's ring makes him incredibly resistant to damage. It is believed that it makes him immune to the flames and heat that his other ring allows him to give off. His own wedding ring allows him to generate intense heat and flames around his hands, which he then uses to enhance his natural melee skills. He later learned to use it to shoot fireballs and even attain limited flight and has shown the ability to generate huge fiery blasts in a large radius around his own body. Category:Century City Category:TCFB Category:Sentinels